unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Severnaya (mission)
__TOC__ Map description The place is a lush valley containing a water dam with a complex system of rooms inside of it. The access to this facility is either from the three-way bridge or from a lower level cave. John starts on a small, protected area at northeast. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 1x Fragmentation, 2x EMP. Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You arrive at the fortified Mynkovsky Dam on the Izanagi-controlled planet of Severnaya, where a team of TCA Marines are in grave danger following a botched mission in which they attempted to destroy the dam. As you emerge from your dropship and the mission starts, you immediately hear an Izanagi warrior shouting, "Give it up, Marine bastards!" "Never!", comes the reply. Gunshots then ring out. Head forward and around the hill near your dropship to the right. You'll see a pair of Marines soon, who are firing their weapons. One of them will take a hit and go down. Head up against the rock to your left up here and advance until you encounter 2 Light Izanagi mercs, one with a Combat Assault Rifle and one with a Shotgun (strange for a Light merc). They're up ahead of you a bit and can be dispatched with your Assault Rifle, a Fragmentation Grenade or your Magnum Pistol. Once they die, the lone survivor among the Marines walks up to you. He lets you know he's OK and that his team managed to put 3 smart bombs in place within the dam, linked by shortwave radio. Apparently these "smart" bombs have to be manually activated one by one and then count down from a timer and explode, so John Dalton volunteers to pick up the job where the Marines left off. The Marine also shows you where he left his EMP Grenades. Collect the 2 packs of grenades, the health pickup next to it and the Widowmaker Sniper Rifle (yes!) next to the dead Marine. Head further up the hill alongside the rocks (which will be to your left) until you reach a gap between 2 of them. This is a perfect opportunity for you to try out your new Sniper Rifle. Take aim at the base up ahead. An Izanagi guard is patrolling a bridge near the entrance. One headshot will take him out. Further up the hill is a second gap. From there, further left on the bridge where the first patrolling Izanagi was, another one is stationed who can also be picked off. Now head up all the way to the top and approach the bridge. There's one more merc who you'll run into up here. You can take him out across the bridge with your Assault Rifle or Sniper Rifle, among other things. Continue forward alongside the yellow crane parked on the bridge but don't pass it. Just past the crane you will be exposed to fire by Snipers in a room above the gateway that enters the dam facility. Head to the far left of the crane and peek out to find where the firing slot is with the Izanagi snipers. Prepare your own Sniper Rifle and strafe out to counter-snipe them, then duck back behind cover. There are two Snipers up in the room you'll be firing into, both of whom will go down with a headshot. Once they're down, head up to the front gate, which you'll find is locked. Head down a ladder to either its left or right to get to an area where water is pouring through an archway and down below like a waterfall. Head slightly into the archway, against the current. Fire inside and withdraw; just get the attention of the Izanagi guard inside. He'll soon run out with Assault Rifle in hand; light him up with your Shotgun and take him out. Switch, then, to your Grenade Launcher and EMP Grenades. Just past the archway is a Drone Gun. Walk in partway and launch a grenade at it, aiming high to compensate for the arc. Walk inside now, around the edge of the platform to the right and around the corner to find a small ladder. Climb up it and cross the walkway. Go through the next door. It will lock itself and you'll receive an alert that you've been detected and must await the security detail and submit to them. While the alert is running, immediately head through the next door and left around the corner. Open and pass through a sideways-opening brown gate of sorts and get out your Shotgun or Grenade Launcher- then wait for the guards. Two Izanagi will come heading down the stairs here. Take them by surprise and kill them. Then turn back around, round the corner and go up the ladder here. At the top is your first shortwave detonator, attached to the side of a fuel tank. Activate it and Aida will send a frustrated message to you, insisting that you leave since the Marines have been taken care of as best as possible. Naturally, Dalton remains stubborn and stays. Turn back around, facing the ladder you came up. Head past it, into the right corner. Find the ladder up from there, climb it, head under the pipe in front of you by crouching, and head up another ladder. Go forward from where it lets out and head up one more. Crouch down to advance further; puzzled mercs underneath are trying to figure out what happened to you and where you are. Ready your Grenade Launcher with Incendiary Grenades and head over to one of the ceiling grates up here. As soon as you open it the guards will wise up quickly, so be ready to fire a round right away. If you fire by tapping the trigger, be careful not to accidentally shoot the ground and ignite yourself! There are 2 Ghost Warriors below you, including one in green power armor (he's still the same old thing, functionally). Kill your foes and drop down into the room below. This room is a veritable arsenal. Take the guns off the dead Izanagi and grab the health and energy pickups near the computer screens. There are five lockers, here. Raid them for powerups, health, energy, and ammo. Next hit the door lock controls on the computers. Now the door nearest to the lockers here heads into a small, caged area in a huge room you'll have to visit later. You can use it as a way of sniping an enemy or two, but it's not essential (or even that useful). Use it if you choose, but if you just go the other way you're not missing out on much. When you're ready, head through the other door. Then head downstairs to the next available door and go through it. The area you're in now has a few things of interest in it. To your immediate right is a health pickup. Down and to your left you can grab an energy pickup. If you jump across the room from the right side to the platform in front of you there, you'll see another shortwave detonator. You may need to vault to reach it. Arm it and Aida will contact you again, even more frustrated. You have to do what you have to do, though, so jump forward again and continue onwards. There are 2 directions to go from here. Left will lead towards the next shortwave generator. If you want some goodies first, though, the right leads to the room that the Snipers were in who you killed from the bridge outside of the dam earlier. More specifically, it heads for the gate, but to the left and right of the gate are lifts that head up to the Snipers' room. You'll probably run into a Light Izanagi up there, so have your Shotgun ready. The Snipers' room contains health and energy pickups in addition to the Sniper Rifle. If you chose to go this way, you'll now need to go back to the hallway where you had the option of going left or right and go left. You'll end up, then, in the huge room that the optional caged area from earlier overlooked. When enemies see you here they'll scurry off and set up defenses, including Plasma Barriers and Drone Guns further into the room. Snipe at the enemy on a raised, railed platform here if at all possible. Otherwise he'll head down a staircase in the distance and possibly attack you. Once you feel secure enough to head further, go forward under some pipes and have your Shotgun ready. An enemy will soon run in from behind you and set up a Plasma Barrier to trap himself in a small, confined area with you. Blast him and head forward a bit more. You'll soon encounter a Drone Gun on a platform. Blast it with an EMP Grenade and then go forward further. Under a pipe up ahead is a health pickup you'll have to crouch down to get. Take out Plasma Barriers as you see them in this room. EMP Grenades are by far the easiest way, but if you are VERY patient and concerned with preserving ammo, use your Dispersion Pistol. Head up the stairs up ahead to the curved platform at the top. When enemies below you further ahead see you they'll run off to set up even more defenses. Follow the platform as far as possible and start coming down the stairs on the other side. As you start turning with the stairs and see a Plasma Barrier below, know that an Izanagi Ghost Warrior is behind it, though you may not see him immediately. This is a good position to strike from; the Grenade Launcher works well. Launch a couple over and behind the Plasma Barrier when you spot an enemy. Then continue down the stairs. Just slightly further ahead you'll come into range for a Drone Gun to hit you from another direction (away from the Plasma Barrier). Take it out with an EMP, then take the Plasma Barrier out and continue into the next segment of this gigantic room. Keep going forward until you hit a huge mass of pipes. Get between pipes and a huge fuel tank; there will be pipes all over the place around you. You can progress past the pipes by jumping and vauling up onto them, which you'll need to do a few times. Just keep making progress, winding further around the cylinder-shaped machinery at the center of the huge room. On the other side is an energy pickup... along with the last shortwave detonator! Save, hit it, and you'll get another angry message from Aida, telling you that you have 5 minutes to get out. She'll keep yelling at you as each minute passes, but if you know where you're going and keep a cool head you'll have plenty of time. Head forward further until you reach a series of three huge pipes, each higher up and further back then the last. Jump up them all and over to the opposite side. This is the side that you started out in. A new enemy may be just past here, though, so watch out. Go ahead and use your most powerful weapons in the near future... the level will be over soon, and you're in a hurry! Exit the way you came in and head down further, to the opposite end of the hall, where the gate entryway is. There's an "open" button for the gate on the side you're now on near it. Hit it and get your Sniper Rifle ready. On the bridge where the patrolling Izanagi you sniped toward the missions' start, new guards have taken up posts. Do NOT run straight out; the guards and Drone now out there will be difficult to maneuver past without killing anyway. Take them out now with the Sniper Rifle, except for the Rocket Drone. you can either approach it once the 2 Izanagi are dead and blast with an EMP Grenade or advance a little bit and take it out from a distance with Rockets, the Magnum Pistol or anything else fairly powerful). Head forward and turn left, retracing your steps toward the beginning of the level. Head all the way back down the curving hill and, if you're really low on time, save several seconds by jumping over the hill which was too steep from the side you started the mission on, taking you straight to your vehicle. Take off and watch the fireworks! Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * This is the level where you will get the Sniper Rifle. You need not hoard the ammo for this level. * The Shotgun will come in handy for close quarters. * You can shoot down the Flying Snakes with a sniper rifle, or just about any other gun. Find the bodies afterwards and blow them up for extra points. Trivia * Severnaya in Russian means Northern (specifically it's a feminine adjective). Easter Eggs * If you zoom in on the blinking blue lights on top of the upper antennas in the waterfront, you'll see that several of them have Abraham Lincoln's face. If you snipe the face(s), they gets larger, and a laughter sound is triggered. Gallery (11) Severnaya - Unreal II (12) Severnaya Waterfront - Unreal II !U2-Severnaya-BU-1.jpg !U2-Severnaya-BU-2.jpg External links and references See also